tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobmain
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruston Proctor no. 40909 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 09:26, 2010 August 15 Ruston Proctor 40909 Hi Bob thanks for adding the photo I've moved your photo into the photo gallery and the PML table for you in the two articles. As you found the system gets confused when photos are on the same line as the start of tables code (a return/new line cures it). Note in the table the image (photo) is used without the thumbnail border & reduced to a fixed 150px size from the default thumbnail size which varies depending on your user preferences. The normal picture code is changed to which give a fixed size borderless image. I also moved the image on the Ruston Proctor no. 40909 page into the galley block. Within galleries the '' and '' codes that form part of a photos std 'code' when inserted into a page have to be removed i.e becomes File:1_Ruston_Proctor._Number_40909.jpg|some description text]] (Dont ask why they do it like that ! very confusing till you work it out) There are several ways of uploading images - or special:MultipleUpload which are both on the left of the screen below the menu in a shaded 'toolbox' or by using the add image button when editing, which pops up a window with a simpler option to select an existing image or to 'browse' your PC for a file to add and than name the file, select the size and add a caption. It then inserts it were the cursor is positioned before you selected the add image button. If the image is already on the system you can add it just by typing out the code thumb|300px|My photos description manually which will then add whate ever file/image is called "your filesname.jpg" with a border at a size of 300 pixels and with the added caption below of "My photos description" within the border. Note when uploading photos please select one of the license options to specify the copyright status of the image or photo. If it is your own photo "self" or "CC by SA 3.0" see and Wikia:Licensing for more info. Dont worry about getting it wrong as we can always go back to an earlier version of the page. Fixing the layout is generally easier for me than than finding the info in the first place, so dont worry about it you will soon get the hang of it with practice. How about a bit of info on the museum and its other exhibits and a link to its web site. There is a list of museums here that it can be added to. Happy editing if you get stuck leave me a note & i'll try and explain or fix it - BulldozerD11 13:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have only just found this page. I have been trying to correct a small spelling mistake - one letter missing- on one of the 'photo captions, but I can't work it out. I assume that you have also added some words to the captions. This is all a bit new to me and I find the site a bit hard, I guess it just requires practice. :I have no idea who you or where you are. The Daranup web site is not very good but you can add it if you wish. I tried once but I had no luck. It is dardanupheritage park.com.au I am pushing to have it updated, but we are all busy working on restorations. : Regards, Bob Main. ::Hi Bob The 'system' is supposed to stick up a message letting you know thers is a message for you on 'your' page (but is is a bit glichy as they (Wikia) are updating the main site that hosts the Tractor Wiki site). In preferences there is a check box to 'watch/follow' pages that you edit as well which then shows them in a list at the side of the screen, below the sidebar menu. ::Yes I moved some of the images & updated the captions/or added one. When photos are within the 'gallery' area they can be changed vis the add a photo button as it offers various options to update the layout and add more photos within the gallery. The order can be altered by draging them as well i discovered the other day. Best way to add new ones is ususing the upload image on the left as they can be renamed and a Description added witha license selected from the list - Self if its your own photo or Permission if sat it belongs to the Heritage Park etc. ::The editing is a bit tricky at first as Wikis have 'hidden' the 'special codes' from newer users making it harder to see how a page is built now, than when i started. It easy foe ex wikipedia editors to do it the oldway using using Wikitext. - which pages can be viewed in by selection the 'view source' mode in the Edit Windows 'toolbar'. You then see lots of characters like ''' 10:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Progress Hi Bob good to see your making progress and have your new boiler assembly back. Be a steady job now fitting it all back together. Its amazing how they made such complex machinery with such basic tools. Show season is over 'up here' so i must make an effort to add more steam engines including pages on all the New Zealand engines that visited for the last year and are now on the way back home down under after going to Dorset again. We have a ex Australian engine local to us which has been totally rebuilt over the last 4 years from a wreck pulled out of a gold mine. - 11:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC)